


La Amenaza Color de Rosa

by le_icy_tsuntsun



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_icy_tsuntsun/pseuds/le_icy_tsuntsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian/Ciel/Elizabeth. Drabble. Shounen-ai. Spoilers final Kuroshitsuji II, un poco AU. "Una digna adversaria"</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Amenaza Color de Rosa

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso y A-1 Pictures y demás… menos yo :(  
> sigo con sueño...  
> ._.

Fue una guerra de la que Elizabeth nunca se dio por enterada pero en la que desempeñó un papel espectacular, «Una digna adversaria» como después la describe Sebastian ante su amo que tiene el recuerdo de su antigua prometida presente casi en todo momento. Ciel responde «¿De qué?» con displicencia y una ceja enarcada, Sebastian atiende solícito la orden implícita, luego; entre besos, caricias, rubores y gemidos Sebastian responde para sí mismo «De la lucha por tu alma, joven amo» sin atreverse nunca admitir, para alguien aparte, que una niña sin querer casi le arrebata lo que él más ama.


End file.
